


Backup Is Always Appreciated, & Needed:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Parent Adventures Of Jamie & Eddie Reagan: [3]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Backup/Assisting/Helping, Bakery, Chicken Soup, Chidren, Consensual, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Family Drama, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Influenza, Kissing, Mass/Church, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reading, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Singing, Sons, Soup, Sunday Dinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Jamie Reagan & Edit "Eddie" Janko-Reagan were dealing with their daughter not feeling well, & having the flu, They need back up, Who comes to the rescue?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Backup Is Always Appreciated, & Needed:

*Summary: Jamie Reagan & Edit "Eddie" Janko-Reagan were dealing with their daughter not feeling well, & having the flu, They need back up, Who comes to the rescue?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Jo-Danielle Reagan came to her parent's bedroom door, & knocked on it, "Mama, Daddy ?", she called out, as she was crying & sniffling, "Come in, Baby", Eddie said with a concern tone in her voice, The Little Girl opened the door, & her parents looked at her with concern, as they urged her to come towards their bed.

 

"What's the matter, Baby Girl ?", The Handsome Patrol Officer asked, as he put her in the middle of him, & his wife, "I don't feel good", she whimpered, as she puts her head on Eddie's shoulder, Eddie felt her forehead for a fever, "Jamie, She feels a little warm to me", Jo cried, "I want Pops, & Uncle Danny, They always sing & read to me, when I don't feel good, Also Auntie Linda's Soup is always good too". Jamie looked at the clock, & knew that they couldn't make it for Mass, or Sunday Dinner, so he called his dad, Commissioner Frank Reagan, so he knew what was going on.

 

_"Hello ?", Frank answered on the other end_ , "Dad, It's me, I am sorry, But Eddie, Jo, & I can't make it to Mass, or dinner, Jo has a little bit a fever, & she is cranky, She wants Danny, & Pops, Also some of Linda's homemade soup, "Can you send backup ?", _"Don't worry, Son, Backup is on the way, You just take care of your little family, ** _I_** got this"_ , The Younger Reagan thanked his father profusely, & hung up, so he can try to help Eddie make their little girl feel better.

 

Danny & Henry Reagan showed up in time, to hear their little love one scream, cause she was not feeling so well, & her body was achy. "Hey, Kid, We got here as fast we could", The Gruff Detective said, as he was concerned about his niece. "Yeah, Your dad said, "That Backup would be greatly appreciated", The Elderly Reagan set everything down, & hugged his young grandson. "Come with me", Jamie said, Henry took the warm soup, & brought with him, as they went to Jo's Room.

 

They went up to Jo's Room, where she was trying to rest with Eddie, "Glad you came, You are the best, You know that, Right ?", she kissed her brother-in-law on the cheek, & grandfather-in-law too. "We don't work cheap", Danny said with a joking tone, He & Henry made themselves comfortable, Henry turned to the married young couple, "Go & do some things for yourself," Danny said agreeing, "Yeah, We got this, She will be back to new in no time", "Okay, Thanks, Guys", Jamie said, & Eddie added, "Call us on our cells, If you need anything", They went to spend some alone time together, as they were going downstairs, They heard Danny & Henry sing Jo's favorite song to her.

 

It was not just Danny & Henry helping, Nicky, Sean, & Jack came over to make sure that their little cousin was doing okay, & not bored out of her mind, They made sure that they had plenty of games to play, Erin was spoiling her rotten with treats, & made sure that she wasn't alone. Frank told her all about her grandma, & uncle, whom were with the angels, Slowly, She was feeling better, By the next weekend, She had an idea of how to thank her family.

 

She told her parents what she wanted to, They quickly agree, & they went to **_Junior's Bakery_** , after they finished with Mass, She got everyone's favorite pastries, & held the box, as they were making their way to her grandpa's house. "There's my girl, How do you feel ?", Frank asked, as he picked her up, & kissed her on the cheek, "Much better, Grandpa", she said with a giggle, as he puts her down & indicated to the box, "What's that, Sweetie ?", "A surprise for everyone, & you", "Okay, Why don't you bring it in, & put in the fridge, Okay ?", she nodded, & did what she was told.

 

After dinner, Jo asked her Aunt Erin to bring in the box, she showed everyone the box, & said, "I wanted to thank you all for taking such good care of me, So, I picked out your favorite desserts", & she served them up, like a big girl. Everyone was enjoying their treat, "Thank you, Honey, That was very kind of you", The Commissioner said to his little granddaughter. "Yeah, Baby, You made our day & dinner even better", Henry said, as he leaned in, & kissed the top of her head. Linda & Erin both said this to her, in response to her kindness.

 

"You are such a sweet little girl, I am so proud to be your Auntie", Linda said proudly, Erin said with a nod, as she agreed with her sister-in-law, "You are very special indeed, Thank you for this, Never change your personality, Cause you are always gonna be a great person", That made the little girl happy to hear it. Her cousins were talking among themselves, & Sean called out to Jo.

 

"Jo, Would you like to hang out with us, & eat your dessert with us ?", That got her excited, & she looked to her parents for permission, They nodded with a smile, & she took her dessert, & went straight over, Sean helped her up & sat her on Nicky's lap. "Now, You are with the cool kids, & we always stick together", Nicky said, as she kissed her on the top of her head, which made the little girl giggle once again. "That's right, All of the Reagan Kids are part of this club". She said looking to her parents, "Mama, Daddy, I am in the cool club now", "That's great, Munchkin, You certainly are", Jamie said, as he mouthed a "Thank you" to his niece & nephews. "You & your cousins are very cool", Eddie said, as the blond cop nodded her gratitude to them, The Older Reagans watched & laughed, as Sean tickled her, & Jack took a tiny bite of her pastry, while Nicky was holding her, & laughing along with them. Jamie & Eddie looked at each other, & thought to themselves in unison, **"This ** _is_** the best family ever"** , as they shared a quick kiss, & turned their attention back to the scene in front of them.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
